The UnNightmare Before Christmas
by God of Insanity
Summary: Sesshoumaru hates Christmas parties. Inuyasha is a drunk ass. Naraku is a sexy ass. Who knows what will happen under the mistletoe? YAOI! Nara/Sess FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! 17


**"The UnNightmare Before Christmas"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru(Implied)

Summary: Sesshoumaru hates Christmas parties. Inuyasha is a drunk ass. Naraku is a sexy ass. Who knows what will happen under the mistletoe? Nara/Sess

Warning(s): M/M YAOI, LEMON, AU(Modern Day), SesshUKE, Oral, Maledom, D/s, and other warnings apply.

_**A/N**_:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY CHANUKAH, HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAY YA'LL CELEBRATE! I wanted to have this up by Christmas Eve or Christmas day, but I've been busy. Sheesh, it's like 14,000 words! I worked hard on it, so I hope you guys tell me what you think. **

**Side Note: I will admit that I am not much a fan of Kikyo, Kagome, or Kagura. Although I can tolerate Kagura more. So if you like them and get offended by me making them sleazy whores in this story…tough. I made them that way to serve the purpose of this plot. **

**Candidates for the story title were: Underneath the Mistletoe, Mistletoe Encounter**

**Updates: Rare Blood WILL have a sequel and so will The Spider and The Fly. I cannot say for sure what will be updated next, but we shall soon see. Ciao for now!**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, the manga, the anime, or anything related to it. I merely own my own ideas and the effort I put into these fan fictions. I make no profit whatsoever. _

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

'_Sesshoumaru…'_

'_**Sesshoumaru's Inner Youkai…'**_

The obnoxiously cheery sound of Christmas music circulated throughout the large party room. The sound of drunken people laughing and chattering away was surprisingly louder than the cheesy music. It seemed like everyone was having a good time at the Christmas party, but nothing was always as it seemed.

Standing by himself and leaning against a wall was a tall, gorgeous man with porcelain skin, golden eyes, and stunningly long, straight silver hair. His slitted pupils, pointy ears, and various markings were proof enough of his demonic heritage. And if he wasn't so tall and well-built, he could have easily been mistaken for a woman.

His name was Sesshoumaru. He was an actor who had been forced to attend the annual Christmas party by his boyfriend, who was also an actor. In fact, everyone at the party was actors and actresses of a popular television show. It was a show about humans and demons in the Feudal Era. It was mostly about a hanyou and his group of comrades who were on a quest to kill an evil hanyou who wanted to destroy everyone and everything. It was a pretty good show except the whole love drama was a tad bit on the soap opera side.

Sesshoumaru looked beyond bored and was impatiently waiting for the damn party to be over. He never liked parties at all and considered them to be a waste of time. He didn't like for his time to be wasted by frivolous things. This party was just an excuse for his fellow co-actors to get drunk and act like inebriated morons.

And speaking of idiots...

Sesshoumaru glared icily at his boyfriend, InuYasha, who was blabbering something that was undoubtedly idiotic to the women that were hanging onto him. He had never liked his co-stars Kagome, Kikyo, Tsubaki, Kagura, or Ayami. Their acting was mediocre compared to the other talented actors on the show. Those women belonged in a soap opera and if that were not bad enough, they were all sleazy sluts. They were the kind of women that loved sleeping with anything that had a cock. He didn't doubt that they got their parts on the show by fucking someone.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He was also irritated because currently the skanks had their claws dug into _his_ boyfriend.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and snickered as he recalled when said hoe bags tried to seduce him. They had all failed quite miserably. Even if he were heterosexual, he would never have lowered himself to such cheap, brainless women.

"Enjoying the party, Sesshoumaru?" Spoke a familiar, calm voice that reminded Sesshoumaru of a hippie.

"Who wouldn't enjoy such a travesty?" Sesshoumaru sarcastically shot back and glanced at the shorter human man standing beside him. His name was Miroku and he was one of the few people on the show that didn't annoy the hell out of Sesshoumaru.

Miroku chuckled and took a sip of his egg nog. "I agree, this party is a bit boring. Sango is falling asleep over there. I had to slip into _character_ just to wake her up, if you know what I mean."

An image of Miroku groping Sango's ass and getting bitch slapped for it flitted through the inu's mind. "How droll."

"Oh, don't look now, Sesshoumaru! Guess **who** decided to show up _finally_? Geeze that guy is always late to _everything_. If he wasn't such a damn good actor they would have fired him a long time ago." Miroku commented quietly and glanced at his silver-haired friend carefully. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw Sesshoumaru immediately look.

And sure enough, in walked the villain of the show. Naraku.

Sesshoumaru stood rooted to the spot and grasped his glass so hard that it shattered in his hand. He didn't even notice.

"Whoa, Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Miroku grabbed the demon's hand and carefully inspected it. He gingerly removed every single of piece of glass shard that was embedded in the inu youkai's hand. Said demon hadn't even flinched or uttered a sound. He was too distracted to feel anything. Miroku then took out an anti-bacterial wipe and cleaned the demon's hand even though the cuts had healed already. With a sigh, the dark-haired human shook his head.

Dressed in a finely tailored black dress jacket, maroon dress shirt, and black slacks was none other than Naraku himself. His wavy, inky black hair was bound back in a low pony tail and it was almost as long as Sesshoumaru's own hair. His skin wasn't as pale as Sesshoumaru's, but his dark hair made him seem more pallid than he actually was. What was most intriguing of all, at least in Sesshoumaru's opinion, was Naraku's blood red eyes. Something about them seemed as if they could see straight through the inu and everyone else, which is why whenever Naraku looked at him, he found it hard to not look away. Straight or not, male or female, anyone with eyes could see that he was drop dead gorgeous.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked away. He closed his eyes and mentally berated his own behavior. He also wondered why he always was attracted to the asses. He was never attracted to nice, calm guys like Miroku. It was always loud or overbearing asses like InuYasha and Naraku that caught his attention and he hated himself for it.

"Hm, maybe you could get him underneath some mistletoe?" Miroku suggested with mirth, his suggestion half a jest and half serious.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "There's no chance InuYasha is going to pull himself away from his adoring fans anytime soon."

"I wasn't talking about InuYasha, you dolt. I was talking about your secret crush. Mr. Heart throb over there." Miroku poked Sesshoumaru and quickly jerked his hand away before the inu could break it.

"I don't know who you are referring to."

"Naraku, duh."

The silver-haired man scoffed at that. "I do not like _that_ man."

"If you say so." Miroku replied, a knowing look sparkling in his dark eyes.

Sesshoumaru shot the human a look that said: '_Silence fool or I will claw your eyes out_.'

Miroku was unfazed by it, though. "It sounds to me like someone is rooted deeply in denial."

"No one asked you."

Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru innocently. "No one needs to. It's fairly obvious as it is. I'm almost surprised that InuYasha hasn't noticed, yet."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his intoxicated boyfriend and snorted. His gaze turned colder, if that were even possible. "That baka would not notice even if I started fucking someone right here and now."

"Maybe not, but everyone else would!" Miroku laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually straight…" Sesshoumaru muttered, trying hard not to stare at Naraku or InuYasha.

"Why, are you interested?" Miroku jabbed and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You flatter yourself."

"I consider myself to be rather handsome!"

"I consider you to be rather full of yourself."

The song Jingle Bell Rock started playing. Sesshoumaru didn't mind it, but it was one of the most overplayed Christmas songs and every time he heard it, that kid from _Home Alone_ came to his mind.

"That may be true, too." Miroku admitted with his trademark serene smile.

"Damn hippie…" Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Miroku's placid gaze drifted to InuYasha and his gaggle of giggling whores. "You should break it off with him, Sesshoumaru. He obviously doesn't respect you."

"I know," was all Sesshoumaru said. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

The human ignored it and persisted, "Why do you stay with him then? You should drop his sorry ass. You don't need someone like that. In all my years of knowing you, you were never the kind of person to tolerate what he does."

"It is not that simple."

Miroku sighed. "Nothing ever is with you."

Sesshoumaru ignored that comment and watched Naraku talking to someone. It was one of the newer actors of the cast. At the moment he couldn't remember who it was and no names would come to mind. "I'm going to go home. I'm tired and it's getting late."

"It's barely 8 pm."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He held it slung over his arm and walked back to his human friend. "If InuYasha asks, tell him I'm dead."

"Will do." Miroku smiled and patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "Have a good Christmas, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "My parents are coming tomorrow. Unfortunately, they are coming early tomorrow morning so I think its best I get as much rest as I can. Goodbye for now."

Miroku nodded and walked away with a secret smile on his face that his friend hadn't noticed.

The inu youkai turned and had nearly walked into a very tall and very sexy man. He had stopped an inch short of bumping into him. He had nearly fainted on the spot.

"Going somewhere so soon?" Purred a deep, sensual voice that sent shivers down the inu's spine.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sesshoumaru replied coldly and tried to walk around him, but the kumo blocked him.

"Oh, come now. It's Christmas Eve. You should relax some. It's not so bad here."

Sesshoumaru snorted and shot him his typical icy glare, although there was no real heat behind it. "You must be joking."

The dog was about to walk past the spider when he heard, "If you leave, then there will be nothing pretty to look at."

The inu looked over his shoulder at the tall spider. He was pretty much speechless and couldn't think of anything to say about that. There had been nothing mocking in his fellow actor's voice, even though it had been delivered as a joke.

Naraku extended his arm in a gesture of invitation. "Come, have a drink with me. We never get to talk because that driveling fool is always slobbering all over you."

The dog demon looked away and closed his eyes. He sighed quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was to have a drink and talk with that man. It wasn't that he disliked him, in fact, it was the contrary. He had always found the other man to be intelligent and forbiddingly attractive. The more they worked together and the more time went on, the inu's attraction to the other male had only increased. He was so different than anyone Sesshoumaru had ever known and that intrigued him.

"All right, but only for a few minutes." Mumbled Sesshoumaru, who wanted to slap himself for caving in so easily.

The kumo grabbed Sesshoumaru by the wrist and nearly dragged him over to a secluded corner in the room. There was a couch near a tacky looking plastic Christmas tree and a small table near the couch. It was almost surprising that there were no one sitting on it. Everyone was pretty much dancing to the music, passed out on the ground, or near the table with all the food and drinks.

"I'll go get you a drink. Have a seat." Naraku informed with a wink and then left to acquire said beverage.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sank down on the couch. He glanced around and saw Miroku looking at him. The human winked at him, put two thumbs up, and smiled a big grin. The inu wanted to punch that grin off of his face.

Before the dog could shoot the human another glare, Naraku had returned and plopped down on the couch after handing him a drink. Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable with how close the other man was to him since he was sitting close enough that their thighs almost touched each other. The kumo had his arm slung over the top of the couch like any guy would do on a date.

"Where is your drink?" The inu asked suspiciously, eyeing the other male from the corner of his eyes.

"I thought it would be pointless since I'm going to date rape you." Naraku joked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I'm not drinking this, then."

Without a word, Naraku grabbed the drink and took a couple of big sips of it, swallowed it, and then handed the cup back to Sesshoumaru. "There. If I put anything in the drink, it should knock me out, too."

Sesshoumaru brought the cup to his lips and watched Naraku warily. He didn't like how closely the other demon was watching him. He was shocked when he realized what he was drinking was non-alcoholic egg nog. It wasn't bad, but he liked it creamier.

"It's cute how you're even more suspicious and distrustful than your character is." Naraku commented and watched with interest as a small amount of the white liquid dribbled from the corner of the inu's mouth down to his neck. He reached over, wiped the egg nog away, and brought it to his lips. "Mmm…it tastes much better coming from your mouth."

Sesshoumaru had taken another sip and as soon as he had heard that, he sputtered his drink out. He looked at the other man in shock.

Naraku chuckled and took out a napkin from his pocket. He wiped off Sesshoumaru's mouth like a doting husband would do for his wife. "You can relax, Sesshoumaru. I am just flirting with you. If you want me to stop, just let me know."

"No…no, it's okay. I'm just not used to it." Sesshoumaru admitted and looked away.

"Ah, yes, you're used to people hitting on you, but not flirting with you." Naraku pondered out loud. He frowned and looked at his fellow actor. "Someone like you deserves more than that."

"What's the difference?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well…for one thing, when someone hits on you, they are trying to get laid. When someone is flirting with you, it's because they like you and want to get the point across. Some just flirt to be friendly. It's more of a compliment, really. See...I'm simply flirting with you. I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me or anything like that."

In some ways, Sesshoumaru wished Naraku were hitting on him. He cast the kumo a sideways glance. "So, you _like_ me?"

The spider leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Let's put it this way: I would kiss the life out of you, mistletoe or not."

Sesshoumaru blushed for the first time in an extremely long time. He felt like he was in school again. He turned his head to hide the crimson blush that stained his porcelain cheeks. He caught Miroku smiling at him again and he grabbed an ornament from the tree and chucked it at the human's head. When it impacted with Miroku's head, he cried out in surprise and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That wasn't very nice…" Naraku was smirking, too.

"I almost find myself caring."

"Santa is going to bring you coal for Christmas."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest and looked indifferent despite the pink that still tinged his pale face. "I somehow doubt you've been nice this year, Naraku."

"I never said I was nice. In fact…" Naraku leaned in close and whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, his hot breath rolling against the inu's neck. "…I've been very, very, very _naughty_."

The dog demon shivered and tried not to let the other man see that he had affected him. Unfortunately, in his effort to remain indifferent, images of Naraku being _naughty_ sprang into his mind. His face grew hot, which deepened his blush and he cursed under his breath.

"You are very cute when you blush, Sesshoumaru. Did you know that? It's very charming, I must admit."

"I am not cute." Sesshoumaru growled and turned his face away in a huff. His inner youkai was screaming at him to entice the other demon, but he stubbornly felt like playing hard to get.

"If you weren't cute…would I do _this_?" Naraku inquired as he reached over and gently tilted Sesshoumaru's visage to face him. He leaned in closer and just looked at the inu, their faces a hairsbreadth apart. After a moment of staring, he closed in the distance and brushed his lips ever so softly against Sesshoumaru's in a sweet, yet engaging kiss. His hand cradled the side of the dog's face and he was pleased when the inu returned the kiss.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was being kissed for the very first time. No one had ever kissed him like this. He found himself sliding his eyes closed from the sheer bliss of the gentle touch on his face and the tender caress of lips on his own.

All too soon, Naraku's lips left his and Sesshoumaru's eyelids fluttered open to look at the kumo watching him carefully. It was then that he noticed that his claws had sliced into the couch.

'_**Yes, he is the one.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

"If I made you uncomfortable, I apologize. I just couldn't help myself. And I keep forgetting you already have a boyfriend." Naraku explained, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sesshoumaru admitted for the first time aloud. For a year, he had been in denial and had refused to reflect on the so-called relationship he had with the inu hanyou. He was never one to reflect on his own feelings so that whenever it came down to it, he chose to ignore what he felt. Yet…somehow with the spider, it was hard to remain grounded in denial.

Sesshoumaru knew that his relationship with InuYasha was superficial. It was just fucking and nothing more. That's all it was to either of them. He wanted more than that, but it was hard to care about someone that ignored your existence until he wanted sex or something else. In fact, he often felt as if he were InuYasha's trophy wife or something.

"Then _what_ is he to you?"

Sesshoumaru gazed across the room at InuYasha and stayed silent for a few long moments while he thought of how to answer that. Eventually, he mumbled, "Nothing."

Relief washed over Naraku, but he didn't show it. Carefully, he inquired, "What am I to you?"

The inu looked away and muttered, "I do not know."

"It is okay to admit that you like me. That much I can tell is true. If you must know…" Naraku leaned closer and whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, "I like you, too."

Sesshoumaru felt like he had melted into a puddle. He was pretty sure his face looked like a ripe tomato. Every time the other man leaned closer or whispered into his ear, he felt weak and his stomach felt as if butterflies were beating the hell out of each other. The inu couldn't help but tremble slightly from all the feelings swirling around inside of his being. For some reason, whenever the other male was around him, he felt something akin to this. Before he had met Naraku, he had never felt anything close to this for anyone else. It was strange…

"Why are you trembling? Am I scaring you?"

"No. Don't worry about it," was Sesshoumaru's curt answer.

Naraku almost sighed. Just when he had gotten Sesshoumaru to relax some, he had clammed up again. He would have to go about this another way. "I think we should go hang out somewhere more quiet. What do you think? A coffee shop or something? Or we can hang out another time. It's up to you, Sesshoumaru."

The inu youkai almost blurted out that he wanted to try another time, but he stopped himself. He was always playing it safe and never doing what he wanted to do. He wasn't tired anymore and he didn't want to be alone. With a nod, he replied quietly, "We can go to my house."

"Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up gingerly. He donned on his jacket and zipped it up.

"Before we go…" Naraku dragged Sesshoumaru to the doorway which was where the mistletoe was. He pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. It was brief, but sweet. "…Sorry, couldn't help myself again. I've been dying to get you underneath the mistletoe since I laid eyes on you tonight."

"…" Sesshoumaru looked away and was fully aware that he looked like a beet. The inu glanced at his human friend and suddenly wished homicide was legal. Miroku was staring at him with his shit-eating grin that said '_Way to go! Someone's gonna get some_!'

With a derisive snort, Sesshoumaru left the party with Naraku walking beside him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, those two look really good together." Sango commented quietly to her husband, Miroku. Her mature, yet lovely eyes were wide.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and let his wife lean on him. He whispered, "If I were gay, or even bi, I would love to see them having sex."

"Humph. Sometimes I wonder about your sexuality, Miroku."

"Ha, you're the second person to say that today!"

The brunette woman shook her head and decided not to comment on that. She glanced at InuYasha and frowned. "He didn't even notice Sesshoumaru leave."

Miroku huffed indignantly. "He _never_ does."

Sango nodded and then inquired, "So does this mean he's going to finally leave InuYasha?"

"I think so. In any case, I know that tonight he's going to have a real _good_ time." Miroku remarked, his words hinting at something perverted.

"What makes you think they're going to get into bed tonight?" Sango asked, one of her eyebrows twitching.

Miroku grinned at her. "Naraku is like me. He is super smooth."

"Smooth, eh? Let's see who sleeps on the couch tonight." The dark-haired woman shrugged Miroku's arm off of her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on! It's Christmas Eve, dear." Miroku pleaded and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Sango gave in and chuckled. "Oh, all right…"

"You are a goddess; you are the most wonderful woman in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for later." Sango began, but after shooting Miroku a glare, she continued in a low tone, "But, if Naraku hurts Sesshoumaru in any way, I'm going to kick Naraku's ass, then yours."

"Don't worry, he won't. We talked a lot after work. He really, really is crushing on Sesshoumaru. He has since they met. It's kind of endearing, really. Naraku reminds me of a little school boy with a big crush, which is funny because he's so big and tall. He respects Sesshoumaru and said he wouldn't push him to do anything unless he wanted it. Naraku didn't even approach him until today and that was only because I told him Sesshoumaru liked him and is unhappy with InuYasha." Miroku revealed with a smug little smile on his lips.

Sango sighed. "What am I going to do with you, my little match maker? You just had to intervene."

"I had to. I'm tired of my friend being lonely and unhappy."

The brown-eyed woman smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are a good friend and a good man."

"Is that why you married me?"

Sango smirked, "No, I married you because it didn't bother you that I had once been a man."

"WHAT?!" Miroku's mouth dropped open. "Since when were you a man?!"

"That was a joke, hun."

Miroku pouted. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, I don't know. It sounded funny to me."

"You are a cruel, cruel mistress!"

"And you are…well, you're something all right. I'm just glad you're nowhere near as perverted as your character is on the show. I would have to beat you all day." Sango encircled her slender arm around Miroku's waist. "I think we should go home now."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Miroku replied and quickly fetched Sango's coat. He placed it on for her like a true gentleman. While they exited the building, he glanced at the place Naraku and Sesshoumaru had been previously sitting and he thought to himself, '_I hope Santa doesn't walk in on anything…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have a beautiful home, Sesshoumaru. It looks quite cozy, actually." Naraku commented after Sesshoumaru had given him the grand tour of his spacious house. The house had a total of 6 rooms; 1 master bedroom, 1 guest bedroom, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room, and 1 study. The house wasn't too big or two small. In fact, two people and a child could live there blissfully.

Sesshoumaru's house was also decorated with warm, passive colors that made the house look and feel comfortable and inviting. In spite of that, it was still masculine enough for anyone to notice that a neat man with style and class lived in the house.

The kumo closed his eyes for a moment and savored the rich, delicious musk that permeated the entire house like the sweetest perfume. It was Sesshoumaru's scent and it was _everywhere_. It smelled so, so damn good. Naraku had to control himself from just rolling around all over it like a dog.

"Thank you. I'll brew some coffee and then I'll take a quick shower…" Sesshoumaru began, but the other man put a finger to the inu's lips.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"Uh, yes, I do, actually…"

"Where is it?"

"In one of the cupboards, of course. In a tin red can."

"I will make some hot chocolate. You go take a nice, hot shower. Take your time. No need to rush." Naraku instructed and then headed towards the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, but the idea of hot chocolate sounded wonderful. Without another word, he headed towards his bedroom. Fortunately, one of the bathrooms was connected to his bedroom. He entered his bathroom and started the shower on hot. As he got undressed, shucking his clothes to the ground, he couldn't help wondering how it would be like to have the spider shower with him. With a blush, he pushed the thought out of his mind. If he dwelled on it further, he would take a really long shower because he'd have to deal with a certain _problem_.

With a sigh, he stepped into the hot spray of water and enjoyed the soothing heat that seemed to melt away all of his worries and woes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sesshoumaru had finished with his shower, he returned to the living room clad only in his crimson terry cloth bathrobe. He was pleasantly surprised to see a crackling fire in the fireplace and a devilishly attractive man sitting on his couch waiting for him.

Two mugs of hot chocolate rested on the table. It smelled heavenly.

Naraku almost did a double take. "If this is a test, I'm about to fail it."

The dog's eyebrow arched at that as he took a seat beside the other demon. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Dressed in that. I hope you have something on underneath. Because if you don't, then that is just evil."

"Nope." Sesshoumaru confessed before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Mmm, this is good. This tastes better than when I make it."

"Not a good cook, huh?" Naraku mocked, trying hard not to stare at the inu's smooth, shapely thighs. He tried not to think perverted thoughts…

As if to get revenge, the inu casually crossed his legs which caused the robe to ride up and reveal more of body. He acted as if he didn't notice the other male's reaction to his subtle provocation. "I can cook."

"Bet you can't cook as well as I can." Naraku teased, his voice sounded a bit more husky than usual. He tried not to squirm or show that he was affected. He was trying his hardest not to sport an erection. The kumo wanted to secure a relationship, not a one-night stand. Last thing he wanted to do was prove that he was just like InuYasha. Yet...Sesshoumaru's body language was throwing him off. It was as if he were subtly trying to seduce him.

"I somehow doubt you can."

"Are you hungry? I could whip you up something. That would certainly prove it."

Sesshoumaru stared at him from the corner of his eye, his face a mask of indifference. "Impress me, then."

"Yes, my liege. I'll cook you something and you…you go put some clothes on before I do something _very_ unholy to you in front of the Christmas tree."

The inu shivered at the other demon's words and he was tempted to rebel by not changing into something more suitable. Instead, as soon as the kumo entered the kitchen, he stood up and traveled back to his bedroom to change into something else.

As he was dressing, he could already smell something delicious cooking and he cursed to himself. '_Damn that sexy Naraku_ _for being so fucking good at everything and for being so hot…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Sesshoumaru had finished getting dressed, he then decided to make his damp hair more presentable by first combing it, then drying it, and last, brushing it. When he looked good enough to eat, he left his room and ventured into the kitchen. The inu was surprised to see that the Naraku wasn't in the kitchen and the kitchen was immaculately spotless. With a quirked eyebrow, he left the kitchen and entered the living room.

Naraku was causally sitting on the couch, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smirked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "What took you so long, princess? I had to cover the food so it wouldn't get cold…"

On the coffee table were two covered dishes and two wine glasses half-filled with red wine.

"I did not take that long. And do not call me princess." Sesshoumaru shot Naraku a very dirty look, but stopped when his stomach complained quite loudly for all to hear. He didn't miss the pleased look that crossed the dark-haired man's mesmerizing face.

"Sure, princess. Now get your sexy ass over here."

The inu was about to retort to that when his stomach whined again. With a sigh, he strode over to the couch and sat down gingerly as if he'd never sat down on his own couch before. With a low growl, he glanced at the kumo, who in turn grinned like a Cheshire cat. Truthfully, Sesshoumaru absolutely _loathed_ being ordered around, but when the spider did it, something about his voice and body language forced him to comply.

"Good boy. Now eat, sexy." Naraku rumbled and was instantly pleased that the dog was submitting to him. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt it was very important to establish dominance over the other male. His inner youkai was growling and hissing for him to take control.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, and bristled at the dog endearment. The commanding tone in the spider's deep voice made the dog shudder.

"Boneless pork loin with a cranberry glaze. It only takes about twenty minutes to make. I hope you enjoy it." Naraku explained and subtlety watched Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye. A slow smile creeped on his face as he watched the inu sample the food. The kumo could tell the inu youkai was trying his hardest not to show his pleasure.

"This is good," Sesshoumaru slowly and grudgingly admitted. It was definitely better than anything he could make, especially in twenty minutes.

'_**This is the one. The other one didn't know how to dominate you. This one can.'**_

'_I don't want to be dominated, baka.'_

'_**Don't be a fool. I am a part of you. I know your every desire. We have waited a long, long time for him. We have wanted him for so long. We're tired of waiting. Submit now.'**_

'_Not without a fight.'_

'_**Then fight him.'**_

'_I am not going to fight him in my living room. This is the modern age. We do things differently now.'_

'_**Play a game. When he wins, submit.'**_

'_Fine.'_

"Well?"

"Well, what?" The inu set down the plate and turned so that he could look at the spider.

Naraku leaned back and tilted his head to the side. "You're supposed to tell me that I'm a better cook than you."

"You haven't tried anything I have cooked, yet."

"I don't have to. I can tell by your expression alone that you loved it and know that I have defeated you hands down."

"So you're a bloody good cook. Big deal. If you're all that, then I would love to see you beat me at a game."

Naraku perked up at that. "What kind of game?"

"A fun one. Chess."

"How the hell is that fun?" Naraku drawled, his intrigue almost completely diminished.

"Because it's Strip Chess. Whoever loses a pawn, bishop, knight, or rook has to remove one article of clothing. The winner gets to choose what the loser has to remove. But…pants cannot be removed until the end. That's the rules. Does that sound fun?"

"It sounds dangerously fun to me."

"Good, but there's more. Whoever wins…gets to take whatever he wants from the loser."

"Get ready to dance naked for me, Sesshoumaru." Naraku responded, a sneaky gleam in his crimson eyes.

Sesshoumaru gazed coolly at the other male and said, "Get ready to scrub every single inch of my bathroom with _your_ toothbrush."

"Oooh, kinky…"

"Weirdo. Anyway, I'm going to go get the chess board…" Sesshoumaru informed and got up to retrieve said item.

Naraku watched the dog demon leave, a secret smile played on his face. He couldn't help but scheme…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, both demons were sitting across from each other at a table with a chess board between them. Both were already half naked and looking at each other as if they were sworn enemies. It appeared to be simple strategic game, but there was much more at stake than either of them consciously knew.

Naraku's socks, belt, and dress shirt were off, which revealed his well-toned and muscled upper body. All he had left on were his pants, jacket, and underwear…well, if he was even wearing underwear.

Sesshoumaru wasn't doing much better, though. His socks, sweater, and belt had been removed. All he had left on was a t-shirt and pants. He tried hard not to stare at the kumo's body, but with each second, it got harder not to. It was obvious the spider was physically fit and to Sesshoumaru's delight, he wasn't too muscled nor was he too lean. The red-eyed man's skin was also darker than Sesshoumaru's, but not anywhere near as dark as InuYasha's. That was a plus, of course. So far, the inu liked what he saw.

"All right, off with the shirt, hot stuff." Naraku ordered after he had taken one of Sesshoumaru's white knights.

The dog demon grumbled something under his breath while he pulled his shirt off over his head. He tossed the shirt aside and the slightly cool air met his skin. His golden eyes glanced at the other man and he was relieved to see that the spider looked as if he liked what he saw. The inu always kept in shape; he kept himself toned, but made sure not to turn into some buff meat head. Sesshoumaru found nothing wrong with his body, but something inside of himself desperately hoped the kumo found it to his liking. He had never cared if InuYasha liked it or not. But somehow, Naraku liking it was more important than anything else.

The taller demon loved what he saw. He never liked anyone to be too lithe or muscle bound. The dog's seemingly perfect body was slender, yet muscled. He was leaner than Naraku himself, but he still looked strong and limber. In fact, the kumo couldn't help but wonder how flexible the other demon really was.

"Are you done staring?" Sesshoumaru interrupted and sounded irritated. Honestly, he was flattered and he wasn't bothered by the fact his fellow actor was openly eye raping his body.

"I don't think I'll ever be done."

While the kumo was distracted, Sesshoumaru took one of his black knights. "Take off your jacket."

"With pleasure." Naraku shrugged off his jacket and it fell to the ground.

"Now whoever loses this round has to take his pants off." Sesshoumaru explained; his amber gold eyes locked with Naraku's ruby eyes.

For what seemed to stretch for hours, both opponents studied the chess board and anticipated the next move. The only sound that was heard was the gentle ticking of the clock and the quiet flames that danced with mesmerizing grace in the fireplace.

Naraku cracked his knuckles and smirked at Sesshoumaru. He leaned in close and let his hand hover over the chess board. He wriggled his fingers and almost laughed at the annoyed look that crossed the inu youkai's angelic visage.

The dog wanted nothing more to tell the other man to get on with it, but he knew chess was a game that couldn't be rushed. Plus, he could tell by the spider's nature that if he did try to rush him, Naraku would only draw it out much longer.

After what seemed like an hour, Naraku picked up one of his knights and moved it. He didn't take any of Sesshoumaru's pieces, but it was clear his next move would.

Sesshoumaru found the move weird, but thought nothing of it. He went through all the possible moves in his head and eventually settled for taking the knight Naraku had moved. The silver-haired man was puzzled, though. It seemed as if the other demon had knowingly placed himself in a vulnerable spot.

Without a word, Naraku stood up and unzipped his slacks. He let them fall to the ground and he stepped out of them, then he sat back down again. Unfortunately, he was wearing underpants. Crimson silk boxers to be more specific. It looked flattering on him and looked as if it felt good against the skin.

The spider's legs looked strong, hairless, and smooth. The inu was tempted to run his hands against that smooth skin and to feel the muscles bunch at his touch.

With a suspicious glare, Sesshoumaru accused, "You let me win."

The kumo feigned innocence. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. You could have easily won."

"So you admit it, then?" Naraku smirked.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I may cook better than you and I may be better at chess than you are…but those things are nothing compared to what you're good at."

The inu lifted a brow at that. "Oh? What am I so good at, pray tell?"

"Every day, in my line of sight, or in my thoughts, you _always_ take my breath away." Naraku divulged, his face and voice more serious than the inu had ever seen or heard him.

"You even act better than I do." Sesshoumaru acknowledged wistfully, which was very painful on his part. Naraku's words had struck something inside him, but he thought it was nothing other than acting on the kumo's part.

"I was being serious, Sesshoumaru. And I disagree with that statement. I am not a better actor than you. You are better and always have been. I play a villain that's nothing like me. You play someone who is so much like you. Pretending to be someone else is easy. Being yourself is one of the hardest things anyone can ever do."

Sesshoumaru turned his stoic face away and stared at the ground deep in thought.

'_Why is he saying these things? All night he has said the right thing every time. I find this highly suspicious.'_

'_**He is speaking the truth, pup. If he were unworthy, we wouldn't spare him a passing glance.'**_

'_I am going to ask him to leave before I do something I will regret.'_

'_**Asking him to leave will be something we will regret. You are inu youkai. Do not ask. Take. Tell him what you want.'**_

"So, Sesshoumaru…what do you want me to do for you? You were kidding about that bathroom thing, right?" Naraku asked; his voice sounded as if he were jesting, yet his eyes held concern. The other demon's behavior puzzled him and he intended to figure it out before he left for the night.

Sesshoumaru looked at the spider, the whites of his eyes tinged red. In a deep voice, he growled, "_I want you to tie me up and fuck me_."

The kumo nearly fell out of his chair. Without taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru, he blindly grabbed for his pants and started to hastily put them on.

"_Pants will not be required for that_."

"I think…I think I'm going to head out, now. It was fun, but I'm sure we both have to get up early tomorrow. We can hang out again sometime this week, though…" The spider said, but even to his own ears, it sounded lame. He zipped up his pants and searched for his shirt and jacket, but they were missing. Suddenly, his maroon dress shirt was dangling in front of his face. He looked up at a half-naked Sesshoumaru who didn't look too pleased. When he tried to grab the shirt, it was jerked away from him.

"I need that, Sesshoumaru."

The inu youkai snorted and walked away with all the clothes in his arms. "_If you want your clothes…and your shoes, come to my room_."

Naraku groaned and slumped back in the chair, his dilemma showed on his face. It's not that he didn't want to tie Sesshoumaru to the bed and fuck him. He did. More than anything. But Sesshoumaru was special to him and he didn't want to ruin it. And he wasn't a moron. He could tell Sesshoumaru's inner demon had come out to play. He would have to remedy the situation.

The crimson-eyed kumo stood up and strode purposely after the other demon, following him solely by scent.

He would win this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Naraku reached the door that had the strongest scent of the inu youkai, he halted in his tracks for a few moments. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open slowly and quietly. He peeked inside the dark room until he spotted the dog sitting on the bed with his back to him. The kumo was both relieved and disappointed that the inu still had his pants on.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the way one looked at it, they were both demons that had nocturnal vision. Not all demons had that kind of vision since some were naturally blind and some were only active during daylight.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The inu youkai turned his head slightly, but not enough to look at the other demon. He didn't say anything.

"We need to talk. I know your demon is in control. That much is obvious." Naraku began after he had stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him out of habit.

With a low growl, the dog demon hissed, "_I do not wish to talk_."

"Then I will leave, with or without my clothes." The kumo threatened and he knew his threat would work. He knew he would have to play hard ball with Sesshoumaru's inner youkai.

It did work. The silver-haired demon looked over his shoulder at the kumo. "_I will __**never**__ allow you to leave_."

"Try me."

Sesshoumaru silently slid off of the bed, his body rippling with grace and power. For a brief moment, the spider was tempted not to fight him.

"_You are not as dominant as we hoped. Since that is the case, I will have to make you submit. I only wanted to be submissive because that's what __**he**__ desires_…" Sesshoumaru's demon growled while he slowly circled Naraku like a predator would his prey.

Naraku snickered. "You can try. But I think we both know it's not what you want. It's also not what I want, either."

"_So…you do not desire us, then? Have our senses been lying to us_?" The demon stopped circling the kumo and stood stock still, scrutinizing the other male.

"I did not say that. But…if you must know, I do desire Sesshoumaru. I want him, but not like this. You come with Sesshoumaru…but you're just a part of him. You're not him. I will not touch, let alone, have sex with him unless I have _his_ permission." Naraku asserted and stared back just as hard. He stood still, but his pose was very commanding. He let the dominance roll off of him in waves. He was not one to be a control freak, but he was one that would assert himself when he had to.

"_Very well. If you want him so much, then you must force me to submit. Then and only then will I allow him to take back control of this body_."

For several long moments, both demons stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Naraku knew that he would have to make the first move and he would have to do it cautiously and quickly. The spider also knew that the longer he waited, the harder it would become.

It took less than a split second for the spider demon to tackle the dog demon onto the bed. With a low growl, the dog tired to throw him off, but the spider held onto him as if life tangled in the balance. Instead of throwing each other off, both youkai rolled around and grappled each other like professional wrestlers. It was not gentle and it was not careful. Scratches and gashes ensued from the surprisingly violent wrestling. The thick cloying smell of blood and sweat permeated the air like cologne.

At one point, they both rolled off the bed and hit the ground hard, but it didn't affect them all that much. They just continued to try to pin the other down in their game of Dominance.

If Naraku had been any other demon, especially an inexperienced one at that, he wouldn't have been able to avoid the inu's snapping jaws. He wasn't too keen on getting bitten on the face or getting his jugular ripped out.

The silver-haired demon hissed and panted while he glared bloody daggers at the spider. The marks on his face were jagged and even his hair seemed more wild and ruffled. He was exerting a lot of energy, which was something most inner demons tended to do when they desperately wanted to win something. The inu was exhausted and didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, which was why he knew he had to end it now.

"Getting tired, are we?" Naraku purred as a bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead. He pushed the dog down again and almost growled when the inu rolled over and pinned him down. With an agitated snarl, the kumo shoved him off and pounced on him, pinning him down with his heavier body. The spider was tiring as well, but fortunately he was nowhere near as exhausted as the other demon. He had always been very good at conserving his energy, even in violent struggles that often resulted in death.

"_Fuck off_," The inu youkai snarled and tried to buck him off, but to his surprise, the spider had wrapped a few of his tentacles around the inu's wrists and pinned them down above his head.

The dog was immobilized and could barely move. Despite his seething rage, he couldn't help but feel the first stirrings of arousal from being pinned down. Something about a heavier body on top of him was oddly comfortable to him.

"Do you submit?" Naraku asked calmly while he gazed down at the restrained dog. The inu only growled at him. With a sigh, the kumo leaned closer and opened his mouth, revealing his own glistening sharp canines. He placed his teeth over the dog's throat and applied enough pressure to show that he was not joking. The dog still didn't say or do anything, so he applied more pressure to the point his teeth cut into the inu's neck and little droplets of blood dribbled down the side of his throat tantalizing.

With a defeated groan, the inu whispered, "_I submit_."

"Good boy…" Naraku murmured after releasing his mouth from the inu's neck. A smirk played on his wicked lips. He stood up gingerly, bringing the other demon up with him, but he kept a tight hold on the dog's wrists. The spider forced the unresisting inu onto the bed and laid him on his back. He straddled him and placed his arms crossed against each other against the headboard of the bed. The kumo reached into his pocket and brought out red silk rope.

Once the dog realized what he was intending to do with the rope, he started to struggle again. The spider looked down at him with a level glare and said dangerously, "Cease your struggling now and submit. And give control back to Sesshoumaru. I will not tell you again."

Completely defeated and exhausted, the dog demon stopped struggling and laid limp like a rag doll. To reward him, the spider leaned over and kissed the wound on the dog's neck. He licked it gently as if in apology until it healed. Then he used the silk rope to tie the dog demon's wrists to the headboard of the bed. When he was satisfied that the other male was successfully restrained, he leaned back and looked down at the half naked demon.

The red tinge in Sesshoumaru's eyes disappeared and his hair was calm and neat like it normally was. Also, the marks on his face were no longer jagged, but were smooth and even.

"Thank you." Was all Sesshoumaru said. His golden eyes were averted from the other demon.

"You don't need to thank me for something like that…" Naraku replied quietly and then added, "And you _can_ look at me."

"…" Sesshoumaru slowly looked at him, but didn't say anything. His gorgeous eyes were unreadable as always, yet there was an unknown emotion or two brimming in them.

Naraku had to admit the dog looked incredibly sexy lying there half-naked and tied up. He looked like a helpless angel that was being offered as a sacrifice. With a small smile, he leaned over and nuzzled the dog's neck while his hands explored the smooth, hairless planes of the inu's god-like body. He liked how Sesshoumaru arched against his touch, silently asking for more. The spider then whispered into the dog's ear, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." The inu said bluntly. In truth, being tied up and fucked by Naraku was one of his many fantasies involving the kumo.

Just hearing those words aroused the spider painfully so. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer. The dark-haired demon would have to take his sweet time exploring and torturing the inu's body later. Normally he could take hours torturing Sesshoumaru, but all the pent up sexual frustration was preventing him from doing so…well, at least for now it was.

"My, my…such foul language from my little puppy. I will have to cleanse your mouth out." Naraku commented before he grabbed the back of the dog's head and crushed his lips to the inu's. He didn't waste any time thrusting his hot, wet tongue into the dog's sweet mouth. His questing tongue explored every inch and crevice of Sesshoumaru's mouth, tasting his delectable, unique flavor. While he made love to his mouth, his hands pinched and kneaded Sesshoumaru's dusky rosy pink nubs. He alternated between giving the inu pleasure and pain, stroking the nipples and then pulling them hard. The dog moaned into his mouth and he was pleasantly surprised to know that the dog enjoyed both pain and pleasure.

The kumo broke away from Sesshoumaru's mouth to kiss and bite at the inu's neck. One of his hands left the dog's nipple to quest further down the inu's trembling body. He alternated between feather light touches and dragging his claws, leaving angry-looking welts in their wake. The kumo delighted in the hisses and smiled against the dog's neck.

The spider's hand slipped under the dog's pants and he was surprised to feel that Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing any underwear. "Sexy…" Naraku growled and then wrapped his fingers around the inu's rigid, weeping erection. He squeezed, stroked, and pumped it, delighting in the strangled moans he managed to wrench out of the writhing youkai.

Sesshoumaru arched his back and thrust his hips into the hand that pleasured him. He bit through his bottom lip in an attempt to silence himself. Blood dribbled down his chin and a wet appendage licked away the blood until a mouth latched onto his bottom lip and sucked.

The crimson-eyed demon unzipped the inu's pants and peeled it off the dog's body slowly. He nearly chuckled when the inu's cock sprang free. The inky black haired man took a moment to gaze at the fully naked demon. "Beautiful. You are beautiful."

Despite being naked and aroused, Sesshoumaru blushed.

"Spread your legs for me," Naraku ordered and when the inu obeyed, the kumo settled himself between the dog's long legs. Taking one last lingering smoldering look at the slighter male, he leaned over and engulfed the inu's arousal into his mouth. He swallowed most it and the rest that he couldn't take in, he wrapped his hand around.

The silver-haired demon spread his legs as much as he could and hissed at the wet heat that covered his crotch. He couldn't help instinctively rolling his hips into the mouth that seemed to eagerly suck him.

While he bobbed his head, he snaked a hand under Sesshoumaru until he reached the dog's puckered orifice. He experimentally fingered it and could tell that the inu hadn't been intimate with anyone in a long time. Pleased by that fact, he pushed a finger inside and smirked when the dog nearly froze. The kumo pushed in another finger and scissored his fingers inside to stretch the smaller male. He continued to suck the dog's cock, which helped immensely to distract the inu from the stretching pain. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he stopped stretching him and wriggled his finger around as if looking for something. When he found the other demon's prostate, the dog cried out from the white hot pleasure that thrummed through him.

"Oh god…" Sesshoumaru moaned from the double stimulation of getting his cock sucked and his ass finger fucked. He pressed back against those fingers that rammed into him and thrusted up into the mouth that sucked and licked at his aching groin. He desperately wanted to grab onto something, but his arms were tied up, so he had to settle for gripping the headboard.

Naraku released the inu's cock from his mouth and for a few moments, he watched the flushed dog squirming and bucking from the fingers that mercilessly screwed him. It was unbelievably arousing and he found the barrier of his slacks to be increasingly annoying. The spider didn't want to wait any longer. "You like my fingers fucking your ass, don't you, Sesshoumaru? I know something else you'll love. Do you want something bigger and better, pet?"

Sesshoumaru nodded furiously, his restrained moans nearly silent.

"Oh no, no, precious. I want you to say it or I'm not going to relieve you." Naraku purred and withdrew both his hands from the inu's body. He nearly laughed at the disappointed whimper that accidently slipped from the dog's full lips.

The silver-haired demon glared at the kumo and he probably would have said something smart or better yet, hit Naraku, but he was tied up and desperately needed his release. He always thought begging was beneath him, but it seemed as if he would have to become shameless to get what he wanted.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Naraku smirked and let the tips of his fingers trail down the dog's inner thigh. He cooed, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to take off those damn pants and fuck me already." Sesshoumaru growled, his intense golden eyes glaring angrily at the kumo in spite of the wanton desire that flooded them at the same time.

"I love how blunt you are…" The kumo purred as he got off the bed. It pleased him that Sesshoumaru was watching him very carefully with half-hooded, lust-filled eyes. His eyes never leaving the inu, the spider slowly unzipped his slacks and then let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them completely and smirked at the inu since he was deliberately taking his time to tease the other demon. The kumo gripped the waistband of his boxers and quickly tore them from his body in one clean, fluid movement.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably in surprise, "You're huge…like a fucking _horse_!"

Naraku climbed onto the bed, slow and predatory like a wild cat. He hovered over the inu youkai, smiling down at him like a cat about to get his cream. He trailed one if his index fingers down the inu's chest, his claw lightly dragging down the skin, which left goose bumps in its wake. "I'm no horse, sexy. I'm a spider. Us spiders are thorough and meticulous. Horses are rough and violent."

"No, I meant, you're hung like a horse."

Naraku snickered. "You exaggerate my girth, sweetie pie. Are you _afraid_?"

"No, I am **not** afraid." The inu growled and would have punched Naraku for that tacky endearment.

The spider leaned down and kissed the dog on the erogenous part of his neck. "Still want me to fuck you, as you so vulgarly put it?"

"Yes. Do it now before I change my mind."

"Spread your legs like the slut you are." Naraku ordered while he settled himself in between the inu's legs.

Sesshoumaru growled and glowered at the spider, but he still obediently spread his legs as far apart as he could. A part of him actually enjoyed the humiliation to some extent.

"I need you to relax. As long as you relax, you will be able to take me in." Naraku instructed while he slathered some lubricant on his hands. He first applied a generous amount of the lube to the dog's somewhat stretched entrance and then he applied some of it to his own erection.

The slighter man had squirmed a bit from the cool, slicked fingers that had thoroughly prepared him. He was extremely anxious and tried to relax as best as he could, but he felt like a virgin that was about to be deflowered. He was far from being a virgin and doing something like this wasn't uncommon for him, yet this was the first time he was going to have sex with someone that he felt more than just chemistry with. He had a connection with the other demon, and perhaps something more. Only time would tell.

The kumo leaned over and caught the inu's lips with his own in a searing, nearly bruising kiss. While the dog was distracted by the ardent kiss, the spider eased the blunt head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He felt the inu tense at the penetration, so he stroked Sesshoumaru's inner thigh to help relax him.

The dog demon gasped into the spider's mouth at the stretching pain. He knew that the other man was barely inside him and he still couldn't believe how big he was and how much it hurt. Fortunately, a part of him enjoyed pain and the other part of him could tolerate high levels of pain. The inu willed himself to relax and tried to lose himself to the mouth that was making love to his.

Gripping the dog's hip with one hand for leverage and control, the black-haired youkai pushed his dick in another inch. His other hand wrapped around the inu's cock and pumped it slowly as he devoured the gorgeous male's mouth. Inch by inch, he eased himself inside the demon until he was fully sheathed. One he was fully inside, he didn't move, but he didn't stop kissing the breached demon. It was hard not to just fuck the youkai into the mattress, but thankfully he had a lot of restraint and he had always been a considerate lover.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were clenched shut tightly as he panted and groaned into the mouth that seemed to suck his breath away. The pain was almost unbearable, but it felt so good at the same time. He felt so deliciously full that it nearly overwhelmed him. Regardless of that, he desperately wanted the other man to move, so he rolled his hips to silently indicate that he wanted the other demon to get on with it already.

Taking the hint, Naraku gripped the inu's hips as he shallowly thrusted in and out of the dog a few times just to get him used to it. His mouth left Sesshoumaru's lips to kiss and suck at his long, but strong neck. The strangled moans and whimpers encouraged him to deepen and hasten his thrusts. He knew the beautiful demon beneath him was starting to enjoy it immensely when he felt those long, strong legs wrap around his waist. Pleased by that, he angled himself so when he rammed into the dog's nearly unbearably tight passage, he hit the inu's prostate hard.

The inu youkai cried out and arched his body when white hot pleasure ripped through his body like liquid lightning. The inu bucked is hips trying to get as much of the other male as he could. His head was tossed back and his arms strained against the rope that bound him. He desperately wanted to hold onto something so he had to settle for gripping the headboard of the bed. The feeling of a heated mouth nipping and sucking at his neck while large hands roamed his skin only served to intensify the feeling of the cock pumping into him.

Fueled by the rampant breathy moans and the erotically stimulating visual of the inu arched and bucking underneath him, the spider increased the strength and pace of his thrusts into that pliant body. The spider rocked hard and fast into that body while making sure to angle his thrusts just right so that he would hit the dog's sweet spot every time. The harder and deeper he plunged into the dog's sexy body, the louder said dog cried out. After a particularly hard thrust, Naraku taunted, "Like that, don't you, my little bitch?"

Sesshoumaru growled venomously and glared at the kumo. "Call me bitch one more time and see what happens."

Sweat glistened on both their bodies from the exertion of their coupling. It made the movements of the bodies slicker and gripping slippery. With a smirk, the spider licked some of the sweat off from the demon's chest before he pulled out completely. He quickly flipped the dog over onto his stomach and jerked the dog's body up by the hips until the inu's ass was in the air. Before Sesshoumaru could whine, Naraku drove his arousal back into the dog's body in one swift and hard plunge.

"You look like a bitch and you're acting like one, so therefore, you are a…_bitch_." Naraku hissed into Sesshoumaru's ear while he repeatedly rammed into the inu youkai as if to prove his point.

In spite of his frustration at the derogatory term, the inu pushed back against the kumo, trying to get him in deep inside as much as he possibly could. He hissed when the spider grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "That's right…take it, bitch."

Snarling loudly, the inu youkai pulled and jerked at the bonds violently. His green poison seeped from his claws and burned through the rope. With a low growl, he threw the spider off, grabbed him, and shoved the kumo onto his back. Before Naraku could object, the inu straddled him and then impaled himself on the kumo's engorged cock. Using the spider's chest as leverage, he rode him hard and fast.

"Mmm...a dominant uke. I like it." Naraku purred and latched his hands onto the dog's hips to guide him and help the dog ride him better. He could tell his little bitch was exerting himself fast. He would let him have his fun for now and then he would take over again.

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru growled and then he tossed his head back in pleasure when he had forced himself down hard and Naraku had thrusted up into him. He slid up and down faster and harder on the kumo's turgid length. The inu panted as he moved and if he hadn't been in the middle of sex, he would have smirked at the grunts and groans he was able to wrench out of the cocky kumo.

"Not until you scream for me." Naraku retorted and in the blink of an eye, he swiftly switched their positions so that Sesshoumaru was lying on his back and he was on top. He quickly eased the dog's legs apart and entered him in one quick thrust. The spider was thrilled when he felt those gorgeous legs immediately wrap around him once again. Arms also encircled Naraku, forcing their bodies closer. In fact, it seemed like the dog was clinging him as if afraid he would leave him. It was amusing how quickly the inu youkai switched from being dominant to submissive. It made things all the more interesting.

"Make me come and I will scream until my voice is gone." The dog promised in a breathless whisper.

"Oh, I will, pet. I will make you shatter…" And with those last words, the spider pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to remember to ask Sesshoumaru if InuYasha had been a selfish lover. He wanted to make sure that he did everything better than InuYasha. And do the things InuYasha wouldn't and didn't do.

Naraku slipped a hand in between them, wrapped his fingers around the dog's neglected cock, and pumped him in time with his thrusts. He picked up the pace by driving harder and faster into the silver-haired demon's tight orifice. He was so tight and he still couldn't believe how tight and good the inu's velvet heat was. The spider vaguely felt the dog clawing at his back, but the smell of blood and sex hung in the air in a thick, exquisite musk.

Bucking wildly beneath the spider, the dog moaned incoherently, yet at times it sounded like he was moaning Naraku's name. At this point, he didn't care how he looked, sounded, or acted. He wanted his release and he wanted it now.

Sensing that they were both close to their peaks, Naraku sped up his thrusts and made sure to hit the dog's sweet spot every single time. His hand relentlessly jerked the dog off while he pounded into Sesshoumaru's writhing body. After a few more jerky, yet deep thrusts, the inu's inner muscles clamped down on the kumo's thrusting cock and with a scream, Sesshoumaru ejaculated between them. Naraku rammed into the dog a couple more times until he, too, peaked, and shot his seed deep into Sesshoumaru's bowels.

Both demons collapsed beside each other and panted in the afterglow of their love making. It didn't take either of them very long to fall into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Three hours later…_

"I can't believe we did it three times…" Sesshoumaru groaned and covered his eyes. He was lying on his side and was facing the kumo.

"Believe it, baby. I can do it more than that. If you want, we can go again." Naraku smirked. He played with the dog's damp, tangled hair.

Sesshoumaru groaned again. "God, no. I'm too sore from your monster cock!"

"Don't hurt its feelings."

The inu uncovered his eyes and gave Naraku an _Are you freaking serious?_ look.

The spider chuckled and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. This has been a wonderful night. You're the most intriguing person I ever met."

"Damn, you must know some pretty boring people, then."

"Just take the damn compliment or I'll make you _take_ it."

"Fine. You are welcome." Sesshoumaru grumbled and was surprised when the spider pulled him against his body. "You like to cuddle?"

Naraku snorted. "Only if the person is worth it."

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck and said nothing else.

"I'm guessing InuYasha was a selfish lover and didn't like to cuddle."

The inu nodded against his neck and remained silent.

"Sesshoumaru…" Naraku sat up and looked down at the dog, his gaze unreadable.

The golden-eyed man sat up and looked at the taller man. "Yes?"

Naraku cupped the side of the dog's face with one hand and his thumb caressed the inu's bottom lip while they stared at one another. "I want to be with you."

"You were already with me. Three times." Sesshoumaru dead-panned.

"No. More than that, silly. I want you to be my boyfriend, my lover. I don't want you as a fuck buddy. I want more, but if it isn't what you desire, I will back off. If you do want what I want, then you have to break it off with InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and placed his hand over the hand that cradled the side of his face. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every single month since I met you, I would get flowers. And on my birthday I received a gift and a card. Every gift was thoughtful and anonymous, but it always came with a card that said something sweet. All the flowers came from the same company, too. And each card was written in the same neat hand writing. At first, I thought it was InuYasha, but it was hard to believe since he's pretty much thoughtless and his handwriting is horrible. Was it you?"

Naraku smiled and said mysteriously, "Sounds like you have a secret admirer. I'm jealous."

The inu punched the kumo's arm. "Be serious. Was it you or not?"

The kumo sighed. "It's more romantic if you don't know who the sender is."

"So it was you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Why didn't you approach me, or at least tell me?"

Naraku snorted and grudgingly admitted, "I told you already…I knew you were with dog breath and I'm not one to ruin relationships. At the time, I didn't know you were unhappy with him. I liked you a lot, and I wanted you to feel special…so I sent you those things. It was kind of my way of expressing my feelings without hurting anyone. I also sent you those flowers whenever you seemed down."

"How did you know I like flowers?"

"Rin told me. I kind of asked around the cast to see what you liked. Of course, none of them caught on except for your friend, Miroku. I'm not sure, but I think Rin suspects. She's incredibly bright for a little girl…"

Sesshoumaru punched Naraku's arm again.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me. And because I feel like an idiot for not knowing it was you."

The spider ruffled the inu's silver hair and snickered when the dog growled at him. "You're no idiot. You have many, many admirers. How could you have known?"

"I guess you're right…"

"So what do you say? Will you think about what I said?"

"I don't need to think about it. I want to be with you, too, and it's about time I have a real relationship."

The spider leaned over and kissed the dog chastely on the lips. "You're so cute and oblivious…"

"And you're an ass."

"But I'm _your_ ass."

Naraku kissed him again, but this time the kiss was deeper and less innocent. It was at that moment that someone unlocked the door and stumbled into the room with two other people.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! I brought us some friends to play with!" Came an abrasive, irritating voice that could shatter glass.

The silver-haired youkai looked over his shoulder coolly at InuYasha. He noticed the hanyou was very drunk and had two equally drunk men hanging off of him. All three of them reeked of alcohol and sex.

InuYasha quickly sobered up when he realized Sesshoumaru was sitting naked in bed with another man. And of all people, it was _Naraku_. He narrowed his eyes. "What's all this about?"

"What does it look like, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru responded coolly and gazed at the hanyou with ice cold eyes.

"What. The. Fuck. You slept with…Naraku! God, you're such a whore!" InuYasha bit out, bristling with anger and jealousy.

Naraku quickly got out of the bed, grabbed his pants, and slipped them on. He turned around and glared at InuYasha. He clenched his fists at his sides. "Call him a whore one more time."

InuYasha glared at Naraku and snickered, "Sesshoumaru is a goddamn, fucking dirty little cunt whore."

_**CRACK!**_

Naraku had swung his fist and it had connected with the hanyou's nose, breaking it. He was about to punch him again, when another hand caught his arm and pulled him away. He turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, who had a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"You didn't have to do that." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Anytime someone dishonors you, they will regret it in the end." Naraku stroked the side of the dog's face.

The inu took a hold of the kumo's hand and kissed his palm. "And anytime someone dishonors you, I will hurt them."

InuYasha held his broken nose and tried to stop the blood that leaked from his nose profusely. He cursed in every language he knew. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru…keep him off of me! I came here to talk to you. I'm willing to forgive you this once for sleeping with that bastard. I've been wanting to take this relationship to a higher level for awhile now. I feel bad about how I've been treating you and I…well, I think we should move in together."

"I think I'll go for now so you two can talk," Naraku said to Sesshoumaru and turned to go grab his things, but the inu stopped him.

"No…I don't want you to leave, Naraku. I want you to stay." Sesshoumaru said softly to Naraku, then he turned and looked at InuYasha, "You are too late, InuYasha. We never had a relationship to begin with. And I can't let you move in because that would be weird since Naraku is moving in with me within this week. Whatever you think we had…is over, InuYasha. I want you to leave now."

Pissed beyond hell, InuYasha opened his mouth to sputter something out when Naraku tilted his head to the side. The look on the kumo's face forced the hanyou to shut his mouth. Silently, he grabbed his drunken whores and left the room and then the house.

"Were you being serious, or was that for show?" Naraku asked, a quizzical look on his stunningly handsome features.

"I am always serious. You should know that by now."

"This is kind of sudden…"

"Deal with it. You have till the end of this week to get your affairs in order and to move into my house. Oh, and my parents are coming by early in the morning. You will meet them and behave."

"Wow, someone is bossy. You're not even giving me a choice, are you?" Naraku commented and was taken aback.

"No. I may be submissive to you in the bedroom, but when it comes to everything else…I am in control."

"Oh, is it too late to back out now?" The kumo joked and then laughed when the dog hit him again.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

The spider shook his head. "Not really. I actually like it that you're a dominant uke. It's sexy and changes up a few things."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We're probably going to fight a lot."

"Angry sex can be really good, and so is make-up sex."

The inu rolled his eyes. "Get your ass in bed."

"Yes, master." Naraku hopped on the bed and positioned himself so he was spread-eagled.

"You baka, we have to go to sleep. My parents come in the morning and we only have a few hours to sleep." Sesshoumaru pushed the kumo over and he laid down under the covers.

Naraku rolled onto his side and pulled the inu up against him so that he was spooning Sesshoumaru. He whispered into his ear, "_In all the world, I could die for everyone's touch…yet I would live only for yours."_

Sesshoumaru smiled and within moments, both demons were fast asleep, warm and content while the world outside snowed, cold and quiet with its own contempt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**DAS ENDE.**

* * *

_**A/N: My god…this one took awhile to write. I was working on this one when I was typing up the last chapter of Rare Blood. Please let me know what you think. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
